As the world falls down
by sazana4life
Summary: One wish was all it took to send her from her family into the world she never knew existed, while she is there, she catches the eye of the realm's ruler, but will he be able to look past the fact that she is a beautiful mortal and he is nothing but a monster. in honour and inspired by David bowie's movie labyrinth and Tim burton's corpse bride.undertaker/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there lived a king, he was strong, handsome and brave, however he was also brash, arrogant and cruel, but how could he not be after all, he was the king of a realm known as neora, that was full of the monsters that haunted the earth, scaring everyone that they came in contact with, thus giving birth to the stories parents told their children in order to put them into place._

 _But despite his power, and although he would never admit it, but being king was lonely, but he had never found someone worthy of his love and power._

 _Until a wish was made, one fateful night._

* * *

The sun had begun to set as a beautiful woman is seen leaving her home, she slowly and quietly closes the door behind her, before she took off into the woods which were just behind her home, once she was sure that she was a safe distance from the house, she continued to walk to a large field that was almost split into two by a stream, she smiled to herself as she took her shoes and stepped into the clear water, the wind blew her long brown hair around her beautiful face as her brown eyes watched the sun goes down, she always found the sun magical and inspiring, she could watch the sun rise and set forever, with no worries, troubles, and cares in the world.

"Well hello there, my dear" however, that was not the case as this was the real world, not a fairy-tale or fantasy, Soraya sighed as she turned around to face whoever had called her.

"Good afternoon Shane" she replied with a polite smile.

"Now what is a fragile, little thing like you doing out here in the woods, anything could have been watching you," he said as he walked to the edge of the stream.

"Anything being you?" she asked as she gathered her stuff, but before she gathers her most important possession, he grabbed it and began to look at the book.

"Well well what have we here, he said flicking through the pages "oh what's this he said as he read through her book"

"Hey give that back," she said as she tried to snatch the book from his hands but he was much bigger and stronger than him.

"Now why would a woman write such as a poem, if she is not looking for the perfect man," he said arrogantly "namely me"

"Because it is not for you and I'm surprised that an arrogant pig like you can read that much" she said as she punched him right in his private causing him to fall as she picked up her book and ran straight home, she didn't stop till she had closed and locked the door behind her.

"Soraya where have you been," a woman voice said as she came down the stairs, _out of the frying pan and into the fire_ , Soraya thought to herself.

"To the forest" she simply replied.

"I should have known, for once I thought you would act like other girls your age and find a man, like Shane, he is quite fond of you"

"But I am not fond of him," she said as she walked away.

"For once Soraya, stop being stubborn and let the man prove himself, and that is with he is going to do tomorrow," the woman known as carol said, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What do you mean," she said.

"Well he came here earlier and asked for your father and I blessing"

"For what"

"For your hand of course"

"You what!" she screamed "I refuse to marry that man, so you better tell him that"

"Soraya he has already paid your dowry"

"So? Give it back"

"We can't; we used the money to pay for your wedding dress and our outfits" carol said.

Soraya felt like her heart and freedom had been stolen from her, she felt trapped and unvalued but Most of all angry.

"YOU WITCH, EVER SINCE MY FATHER MARRIED YOU, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE ONE THAT MADE ALL THE BIG DICESIONS IN THE FAMILY, HE FORGOT ABOUT ME AND MY FEELINGS, SO IF YOU THIK THAT I AM GOING TO GO ALONG WITH THIS THEN YOU ARE WRONG, I HATE YOU" she screamed as she ran to her room, and she slammed the door. She fell by her bed as tears ran down her face, she looked up at the picture of her mother, father and her, back then life was perfect, they might not have been the richest family, but she and her mother had her father's love and undivided attention, and to her, that was worth more that all the gold in the world.

She listened to her stepmother tell her father that she was only acting childish and that she would get over it and accept it. She walked to her window as she looked at the night sky with teary eyes.

" _I know there's someone somewhere  
someone who's sure to find me soon  
after the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon  
soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending_

 _Love, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
Sing your song  
Sure and strong  
And soon_" she sang as she silently cried, just then she saw two owls looking at her from the tree branch that was outside her window, she reached out her hand as she gently stocked their soft wings.

"How I would love to be free like you guys," she said to them, to see what life has to offer, and not locked up in a house as a trophy wife," she said to them. But then there was a knock on the door as he father entered the room.

"Soraya, can we talk," he asked.

"Unless you have called the wedding off, then there is nothing to talk about," she said as she continued to pet the birds.

"Soraya..." he started but she cut him off.

"No dad, I won't marry him and I can't believe you approved of this, what ever happened to true love," she asked him

"But dear, he would make you happy; he is rich, influential and has promised to take care of you"

"Ever heard of a lie before," she asked him, but before he could answer, carol came in.

"look here young lady, you are marrying him, whether you like it or not, no more of this childish behaviour and silly chant that I heard you say around the house about magic and all that bull, you are going to be his wife, finally"

"Silly chant you say, well here's one for you, demon king, demon king hear my plea, take this woman away from me" she cried, but just then thunder and lightning struck through the window as a ring of fire surrounded carol.

"Your wish is our command princess," two deep voices said from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who...who are you people" carol cried as they looked at the two men that were sat in the window, they were both dressed in black, with matching capes behind them. One of the men had sandy blond hair that flowed down his back in waves, he had a cheeky look one his face, the other one also had blond hair but it was not as long as his counterpart but he was bigger than him. Both men had their eyes closed and smirks on their faces.

"that is none of your concern, carol" the smaller one said to her as he opened his eyes, they were as blue as the sea, however, they looked more like cat's eyes than human "cause you are coming with us" he said as he pointed at her, the ring of fire surrounded her and with a scream, she was gone.

"Let's go," the bigger one said to his counterpart.

"Wait, what did you do to her," Soraya asked then causing them to stop, and look at her.

"What you wished for, she's gone, never to bother you or your father again" they replied.

"Wait, I didn't mean that," she said to them "please bring her back," she said as they looked at each other.

"Sorry, but what's done is done, you won't ever see her again" they replied "so go to bed and continue your life, you won't ever see her again"

"Please, you can't do that, she might be a pain but she is part of this family" Soraya explained "isn't there anything I can do"

They looked at each other before turning back to her "there is one thing"

"Name it," she said as she comforted her father.

"We'll give her back if you would offer yourself in exchange," they said.

"Deal," she said to them.

"Soraya what are you doing," her father asked her as she walked towards them, but she replied him with cold teary eyes.

"You love her more than me, you won't miss me as much," she said as she turned to the two men "I'll go with you, just bring her back"

"deal, little lady," the smaller one said as with a snap of his fingers, she was back, unconscious on the floor as her father rushed over to her, not seeing the single tear that ran down her cheek.

"Let's go," she said to them with her head down.

"Later gramps," they said as they grabbed her as a fiery tornado covered them, and within a flash she was gone.

* * *

Soraya woke up as a ray of sunlight shone on her face; she sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes.

"Was that a dream?" she said to herself.

" Nope," she heard a voice says, causing her to look up into the tree that she had slept under, the two men were sitting in the branches as they watched her.

"Who are you guys," she asked as she dusted off her simple black dress.

"I'm Shawn and this guy is..."

"hunter my lady," he said as they jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly in front of her.

"Where are we," she said as she looked around, she looked over the hill and saw the whole field, but what got her attention was the dark castle that was on the other side of what looked like a maze.

"This is neora, your new home" Shawn said to her.

"Oh right," she said "so where are we heading"

"Well by order of our king we have to take you to his castle," hunter said.

"You mean that one over there," she said pointing at the dark castle.

"Yep," Shawn said with a smile.

"But doesn't that mean, we have to go through that maze," she asked them.

"Yes we do and that's the king's labyrinth, designed by his majesty himself"

"Why," she asked.

"his majesty doest like guests, so he had that built as a means of keeping unwanted guests away and also as a security measure"

"Oh, it doesn't look too hard," she said.

"Oh trust us, it's a lot more than it appears,"hunter said, "If we want to get there before sunset, then we better start moving," he said as they started to walk, unaware that they were being watched.

"Now what are those two up to this time," a deep dark voice said as he watched them through his crystal mirror.

* * *

The trio continued to walk through the maze, till it was high noon.

"So what are you guys," she asked them as they helped her down a small cliff.

"What do you think we are" Shawn asked with a smile.

"Fairies?" she guessed causing them to laugh.

"Sorry, but no," hunter said, "simply put, we are..." Shawn said but stopped as he turned to as sudden noise that came from within a bush.

"hunter, stay here," he said as he went to investigate, he walked a good distance away from them before he turned a corner.

"Got you," he said only to see what looked like someone but he couldn't tell due to cloak that they were wearing.

"Hey what are you doing here," he said walking over to them.

"I should ask you that same question," the cloaked figure said as he threw his cloak and stood in front of Shawn.

"Oh sir, what a surprise," he said as he looked at his ruler with a nervous laugh.

"Indeed, now would you like to explain where you and hunter went to last night "

"Well, what happened was..." Shawn started but stopped as a beautiful voice began to sing.

" _You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley.  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we walk in fields of gold.  
So she took her love for to gaze awhile upon the fields of barley.  
In his arms, she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold._

 _Will you stay with me; will you be my love among the fields of barley?_  
 _We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold._  
 _See the west wind move like a lover so upon the fields of barley._  
 _Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth among the fields of gold_

" the voice sang causing the king to look at Shawn.

"Well...well, look at the time I'll just go and find hunter, "Shawn said as he began to walk away.

"Wait," the king said as he threw a black rose to him "give her this"

Shawn caught the rose and looked up only to see that he was gone, so he sighed as walked back to the others.

* * *

"Hey Soraya," he said as they walked through the maze.

"Yes Shawn," she said with a smile.

"Here for you," he said handing her the rose.

"Aww thank you," she said smelling the rose, but as soon as she took in its smell, she fell to the ground and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Soraya woke up in a white room; the room seemed to shine as she got off the bed, to take a look around, she then realised that there were only 4 items in the room, the large bed that sat on one side of the room, a large dresser with a vanity mirror attached to it, and sat right in the middle of the dresser was a music box. Out of pure curiosity, she walked over to the dresser and picked up the music box. She looked over at its design and detail till she finally decided to open it.

 _There's such a sad love  
deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
within your eyes._

 _There's such a fooled heart_  
 _beatin' so fast_  
 _In search of new dreams._  
 _A love that will last_  
 _within your heart._  
 _I'll place the moon_  
 _within your heart._

 _As the pain sweeps through,_  
 _makes no sense for you._  
 _Every thrill is gone._  
 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_  
 _But I'll be there for you_  
 _as the world falls down._

The music box sang and Soraya listened to every word, soon the music took over her as she soon began to dance around the room.

 _Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love._

The song sound magical to her, she felt like she was dancing on clouds, in the strong arms of an angel but that could not be, after all, she was alone right.

 _I'll paint your mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
we're choosing the path  
between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
between the stars._

 _As the pain sweeps through,_  
 _makes no sense for you._  
 _Every thrill is gone._  
 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_  
 _But I'll be there for you_  
 _as the world falls down._

She felt so happy and free for once in her life, she felt safe, like someone was holding her up above all her problems, it felt too real to be just her imagination, someone had to be dancing with her, but for some reason she didn't mind, she liked the feeling of the pair of the strong hands that were holding her up.

 _Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
as the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
as the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
as the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
as the world falls down_.

She couldn't help it, she had to see whoever was holding her, because, for the first time in a long time, she felt safe, so she looked up at whoever it was, but then a bright light flashed in her eyes but before she couldn't see anything, all she saw were a pair of green eyes.

* * *

Soraya woke up, feeling groggy and tired, she rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Shawn, Hunter where are you" she called out.

"Here we are" Shawn called as they walked to her, they knelt beside her as they helped her up "are you ok"

"Yes i guess so" she said as she looked around, it was already night time, and she could see the large castle in front of them, the castle looked enchanted but at the same time scary, they walked to the castle gate which automatically opened once they were close to it, they walked down the path till thy got to the castle entrance, they climbed up a staircase and entered the large doors.

The interior of the castle made her felt like there was someone watching her, the wall was covered in intricate portraits, as they walked down the large hallway, they finally ended up in front of a large door.

"Sorry, my lady but you have to go in alone," Hunter said to her.

Soraya took a deep breath and entered the room; she stepped inside the pitch black room as the door closed behind her.

"hello," she said, she couldn't see anything but she knew she wasn't alone, she then felt something brush past her leg causing her to turn around and looking straight into a pair of cold, green reptilian eyes.

"so you're the girl," a voice said, it was deep and dark but at the same time smooth and warm, Soraya didn't know where the voice was coming from as she looked around the dark room.

"I don't understand you humans, why say something that you know you are only going to end up regretting" the voice asked "that woman has eluded me to many times, and when I finally had the chance to deal with her, you stood up for her and took her place" the voice said right into her ear causing chills to go right down her spine.

"But one thing is for sure" the voice continued as she what felt like a large hand fell on her hip "you're most defiantly more beautiful, and, pure of heart," he said causing her to blush, thank goodness the room was dark.

"However, you are not to leave this castle alone, you can go anywhere in castle except for the eastern quarters, and when I call for you, I do expect you to answer, any questions"

"Yes," she said backing away from the voice "what's your name"

"My name?"

"If I'm going to be living here, I have to know what to call you"

The green eyes looked down at her, in a curious manner before he replied "taker" he simply said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm ..."

"Soraya," he said causing her to look up at him "I know who you are, after all, we have met before, he said as he turned away from her "Shawn and Hunter will show you to your room," he said as he left her in the room.

"You alright Soraya" Shawn said as he stepped into the room with Hunter behind him.

"yeah I'm alright," she said as they lead her out of the room, they took her up a spiralling staircase and down a hallway till they reached the doors at the end, they opened the door as she stepped into her new bedroom.

The bedroom was the size of a small apartment, the main colours of the room was light pink and white, the huge bed in the room could easily fit 4 people on it and there would still be room, the bedding was white with pink pillows, the wardrobe and dresser were white with gold trims, overall the room was befitting of a princess, but what caught her attention was the white piano by the window"

"Hope you like the room," Hunter said to her with a smile.

"It's beautiful," she said to them as she sat by the piano

"Well then we'll leave you to get ready for dinner," Shawn said as they left her.

Hunter watched as she played the piano, she smiled as hummed along with the song, she had a kind and calm spirit, maybe she was the one that they had been waiting for, he thought as he left her, she looked down at he keys as she pulled a small book, opened it and began to play.

" _Tell me what would you do  
Tell me what you'd for it  
If you saw a burning flame  
would you walk right through for it?  
Would you die for it?  
Would that be too much?  
Tell me now_

 _Would you bleed for love?  
Would you bleed for love?  
Would you lay down your life?  
Would you give it all? Would you beg and crawl?  
Would you fall upon the knife?  
Would you bleed for love?_

 _For love would you do anything?  
Would you bleed for me?_

 _Tell me how far you'd go  
How far would you go for it?  
Tell me, I need to know  
would you sell your soul for it?  
Would you give your last breath and still not give enough?  
Tell me now  
would you bleed for love?_

 _(Chorus)  
Would you bleed for love?  
Would you lay down your life?  
Would you give it all? Would you beg and crawl?  
Would you fall upon the knife?  
Would you bleed for love? For love  
would you do anything?  
Would you bleed for me?_

 _I'll do anything you ask  
Walk barefoot over broken glass  
that's the truth  
I would bleed for you_

 _I would bleed for love  
I would lay down my life  
I would give it all, I'd beg and crawl  
I would fall upon the knife  
I would bleed for love  
For love  
Would you do anything?  
Tell me now  
would you bleed for love?_

 _Would you lay down your life?  
Would you beg and crawl?  
Would you fall upon the knife?  
Would you bleed for love? For love  
would you do anything?_

 _Would you bleed for love?!  
Would you bleed for love?!  
Would you bleed for me?"_

She sang she got up from the piano with a smile.

"Better get ready for dinner," she said to herself, as she went into the bathroom, unaware that on the other side of the castle through his crystal mirror, she was being watched by green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Soraya was sat at her table as she brushed out her hair, after her bath, she decided to wear a simple but beautiful blue dress that surprisingly fit her with her hair tied up in a ponytail, her long brown hair was naturally wavy as she pulled it up, causing her side fringe to fall over her beautiful big brown eyes, her cute nose and perfect pouty lips gave her an innocent and flawless look, just like her skin which was the colour of smooth caramel, she had a full figure, bigger that most of the women her age but not fat at all, she was just…well endowed.

After she was done with her hair, she walked over to her wardrobe where she found a pair of matching shoes which were both sleek but very comfortable. Once she was done dressing she sat on her bed, waiting to be called.

Now that she was alone, she actual to the time to think the few hours in her life, one minute she was home, even though ever since her stepmother came into her life, it didn't feel like home anymore now she was in some enchanted castle with a king who she had no idea of what he looked like, some books depicted him as the ugliest being to ever live, some said he was nothing but a vicious beast, but some also said that he was strong, brave and handsome.

 _Well I guess I'm soon going to find out,_ she thought as there was a knock on her door" come in" she said as Shawn popped his head in.

"ready my lady," he said to her as he looked over her appearance.

"lead the way," she said as she took his offered arm as they left her room and walked down the hallway.

"so Shawn, you never answered my question earlier," she said as he escorted her.

"well, just as there are different races of humans, there are different races that live here, there are dragons, demons, ogres, trolls, elves, fairies and all other sorts"

"wow," she said as they approached the dining room.

"he's waiting for you, just be yourself and you'll be fine," he said as he reached for the door knobs.

* * *

He was waiting patiently for her to come, he heard her, her song had captured his attention, at first, he wanted nothing to do with her, after all, she was a prisoner, but now he wanted to know more about the beautiful mortal girl with the pure heart.

Her voice was so calming and sweet, and those songs spoke of promises that he wanted to be addressed to him and only him.

Just then, the doors opened and at that moment, he thanked goodness that he was within the shadows, or she would have seen the surprised look on his face. She was beautiful, that was the only way he wanted to put it, even though he knew it was more that.

"will that be all sire," Shawn asked.

"yes, you can leave us for now," he said as Shawn left them alone, so he turned to her "Soraya," he said.

"sire," she said with a curtsey causing him to raise a brow, he had told her what to address him as but she chose an honorific instead.

"sire, why are you sitting in the dark," she asked as she pushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear "I hope you are not scared of little old me" she giggled causing him to raise his brow again.

"why, does it bother you," he asked her.

"no I just wished to know what you look like," she said as she came closer to the table and took a seat right beside him, he was sat at the head of the table so she sat on his right.

"then you would be afraid of me," he said as she looked up into his green eyes and he looked into her brown eyes, for that moment, it was as if the whole world disappeared as they got lost in each others eyes.

"shall we eat," he asked as he broke eye contact with her after a while.

"of course," she said, trying to hide her face from him, as her light brown cheeks turned a slight pink, and she was sure it was not the blush she used earlier on.

* * *

Dinner went well, even though she wanted to ask him why he wanted he ate in the dark, but she decided not have to ask anyway. After a while, she turned to him.

"may I be excused taker," she asked as she finished her drink.

"you may but remember my rules," he said as he disappeared into the darkness, Soraya sighed as she got up, but then Shawn peeked back into the room.

"ready to go to your room, my lady," he said to her as she walked towards him.

"actually, I wanted to meet more people here," she said as they left the dining hall "so shall we," she asked him.

"sure," he said as they walked down the hallway, as they walked they passed a window, causing her to stop as she looked up at the moon, she couldn't remember the last time she saw the moon, so big and beautiful.

"wow," she said as she looked up at the night sky "this place is beautiful at night," she said as she turned back at him "sorry let's get going"

"sure," he said as they continued their walk till they reached the door and he turned the handle "hey boys" he called into the dark room.

"Shawn, what are you going bringing her here," hunter said as he came out of the shadows.

"she wanted to meet the guys," he said to him.

"well I have no problem with that," a third voice said as a large figure stepped out of the shadows as well, he was a huge individual, with long black hair and green eyes just as intensive as taker's, he wore all black as well but his arms were exposed.

"neither do I" came another voice, he was not as tall as the first but was still bigger than her, but had hair just as dark.

"guys this is lady Soraya, my lady meets Scott," he said pointing at the smaller of the big men "and Kevin," he said pointing to the other one.

"it's a pleasure to meet you all," she said with a smile.

"the pleasure is ours," Kevin said with a smile, with Scott agreeing "you're a brave little girl, taking your step mothers place"

"oh thank you," she said as she looked down with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"why did you do it anyway," Scott asked her, surprising her with the questions.

"well…I guess I just wanted to get away from it all" she said as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"well you don't have to worry about them anymore," Shawn said with a smile "well it's getting late, I should probably get you to bed," he said as she took his hand.

"bye boys, have a good night," she said as she followed him out.

"sweet dreams," they said before they walked back into the shadows.

* * *

" you seemed troubled sire," a voice said as he stood beside the large chair which held his ruler "I hope that human is not giving you any trouble," he asked.

"no" came to the dark voice as a hand appeared in sight "but this is," he said as his adviser quickly took the letter and scanned over it.

"I understand your frustration sire but you must understand, your subjects are anxious to see you pick a bride and have an heir," Paul said as taker arose and walked toward the fireplace which roared into life as he came close. The flames revealed his dark clothing along with his dark long hair and intense eyes, her words kept ringing in his head, he knew that humans were good at saying things they never meant but she had kept every word since she had gotten there, did that mean that there were trustworthy humans? He would just have to make sure. Who knows maybe this girl was worth knowing.

* * *

Soraya sighed as she slipped into bed, she had changed into a pink silk nightgown that she found waiting on her bed, with her hair now in two braids.

But as she was about to go to sleep, there was a knock on the door, so she hopped out of bed and opened the door, but as she opened the door, a gust of wind caused all the candles in her room to go off, making the room pitch black.

"pardon me, my lady, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" she heard as she looked up.

"no not at all sire," she said as she looked closely, thanks to her window being open, she was able to see his outline and by what she could see, he was a large individual.

"is everything alright," she asked him as she sat on her bed and beckoned him to sit beside her, which he did as she felt the mattress move.

"I have watched your kind for a while, the way you treat each other based on foolish things like physical appearance, how many of you act differently to what you truly are, judging others is something I do not tolerate in my kingdom, but judging by the way you interact with my men, you don't seem to have a problem with that, why" he asked her.

"well… my mother always taught me that I should treat others the same way I want people to treat me, to look beyond physical appearance and love them for what they have inside"

"I see… then I'm guessing that applied to people that are hard to like due to their behaviour" his deep voice rumbled.

"most of the time yes," she said, not really wanting to go into detail. She felt him get up as he walked towards the piano.

"thank you for the piano by the way," she said as she got up as well.

"I'm glad you like it," he said to her.

"do you play," she asked him.

"sometimes" he replied her.

"well I would love to hear you someday"

"maybe one day you will," he said as he walked towards the door "I'll leave you to retire for the night," he said as he opened the door.

"goodnight," he said to her.

"goodnight" she replied with a smile as he left her, as soon as the door closed, the candles came back on, causing her to look around in surprise.

"what are you hiding taker," she said to herself as she finally went to bed.


End file.
